Before it's too late
by Bechloeworld
Summary: Chloe was offered her dream job in New York. Don't get Beca wrong, she's happy for her friend. Chloe noticed her walls going up. She needs to tell Beca how she feels before its to late. Bechloe! Rated M


A/N: Hey there awesome nerds, I know it's been too long. Somethings in life happened. It's behind me now so, I can continue writing. Here's a one-shot to tide you over unless you want a bit more? Let me know in a review, give me your thoughts. Special thanks to Kikedy Lil'Monsta and 50 Shades of Pitch Perfect for bringing this story to life. Disclaimer: Don't own anything related to Pitch Perfect.

"So, New York… Wow." Beca swallowed hard. But she tried to hide the tears that were about to form painfully behind her eyes with a smile.

Chloe beamed at her. "Yeah, isn't that great!? OMG I still can't believe it!" the redhead bubbled on about a once in a lifetime chance, but Beca couldn't pay full attention she was too focused on holding back her emotions. Chloe was all she had, the only person she had ever let close to her. And now this person was leaving her as well.

Chloe seemed to have noticed that Beca was absent minded because she stopped in her monologue and looked at her.

"Everything alright Becs?" she wanted to reach for Beca's hand, but the she pulled it away.

"Yeah, I'm fine". She avoided Chloe's intense stare that always seemed to break through Beca's defensive walls right into her soul, which was now broken into shards of glass hurting her whole being.

Chloe furrowed her brows. She knew this small introvert girl so well now, that she noticed every slightest bit of change in her behavior. And she also knew that she needed to be careful now with her next step, because this kind of Beca was about to retreat behind her high walls any minute.

But it was too late.

"Sorry Chlo, I gotta go… I…uhm…need to work on the new mix…you know" she stood up abruptly. Chloe bit her lip but nodded. There was something holding her back at this point, she had been there too many times before.

The door closed behind the brunette and Chloe sighed. She took her phone and dialed Aubrey's number, eager to tell her the news as well, and maybe seek some help in the Beca case.

"Don't you see it Chloe?! I can't believe you're that oblivious!" Aubrey said on the phone. "What do you mean? It's Beca for God's sake. She always reacts so unpredictable!" Chloe was getting annoyed. Aubrey should be on her side, telling her that Beca overreacted in some way and should be happier for her. "Chloe, don't you see it?! You are the only person Beca ever opened up to, who she trusted. And now you're leaving for New York. What do you think she's feeling?!" The realization hit Chloe like a Mack truck. She had been so blinded by her joy that she missed out Beca's inner battle. She of all people should have known what it meant for Beca that another person would leave her.

She said goodbye to Aubrey and put her phone aside. It dawned on her, that she also loses Beca now, that she wouldn't be around her every day.

And the worst part, she hadn't told the brunette her true feelings that she was holding back for three years now.

She stood up. It was now or never. She needed to get to Beca and tell her once and for all that she loved her. No… she needed to show her.

And so she ran up the stairs to Beca's room, pounding against her door.

Beca opened the door streaks of tears still evident on her pale cheeks.

Chloe didn't hesitate a minute pulling the younger Bella into a hasty kiss. She expected Beca to break it immediately, pushing Chloe away and yelling at her, but she definitely didn't expect her to wrap her arms around her neck to bring her closer and deepening the kiss.

Chloe broke the kiss, grabbing Beca's face in a firm grip. Her look determined, leaving no room for denial.

"I love you Beca, and I want this night to show you how much." Beca's eyes were wide, there was a mixture of fear, hate and lust in it, that made Chloe aroused like never before.

She pulled her roughly against the wall crashing her lips to the brunette's again. Her hands tugging almost impatient at Beca's shirt and finally pulling it over her head.

With elation she noticed that Beca wasn't wearing a bra and stood now before Chloe only in a pair of lacy black underwear. She licked her lips. "I'll make you mine Beca Mitchell!" and she began trailing kisses down Beca's jawline and neck, leaving goosebumps on her way. Beca trembled as Chloe brought one hand to her left breast, kneading it and caressing her nipple till it hardened. The other hand travelled slightly downwards at Beca's side, nails scratching her porcelain skin over her stomach making her squirm.

Chloe's mouth found its way to Beca's breast sucking at the now hardened nipple whilst the other hand pulled down the last piece of clothing in a smooth motion.

Beca moaned and the sound of it made Chloe wet herself. The redhead let her hand slightly carress over the soft flesh of Beca's inner thigh stopping at the brunette's center, feeling the heat radiating from it.

Beca took in a sharp breath her eyes shot open heavy with lust and arousal.

"And you're gonna show me this by fucking me against the door?"

Chloe just smirked, slid down in front of the younger girl and attached her lips to Beca's clit and thrusted two fingers into her.

The scream of pleasure that Beca let out echoed from the walls.

Chloe's rhythm was fast and merciless. She put one of Beca's legs on her shoulder to widen the gap and inserted a third finger.

Beca tried to steady herself against the wall pulling her nails in Chloe's scalp. She had no control over her body anymore. The feeling was almost unbearable. She never had experienced sex like that. She knew she was close.

Her cries became hoarse, encouraging Chloe to thrust her slender fingers even deeper inside Beca's core, curling them in different angles to multiply her pleasure. She sucked at the brunette's clit and felt her come undone, walls contracting heavily around her fingers. She put Beca's leg back on the ground, got up and captured her lips in a heated kiss that allowed Beca to taste herself. Both girls slid down on the wall, Chloe's fingers still buried deep in Beca's center.

The redhead laid her down on the ground, then removed them painfully slow. The sensation of it made Beca's eyes roll into the back of her head and she let out a moan of pure ecstasy.

Carefully she spread the other girl's legs apart. "Chloe?" Beca's voice only a hoarse whisper. But again Chloe didn't answer, instead she ducked her tongue without warning in and out of Beca's still soaking wet folds. The younger girl let out a curse gripping the rug for support, knuckles turning white in that attempt.

It only took a few masterly movements of Chloe's tongue and biting at her clit to make Beca come a second time. Her senses overstrained now with her hips bucking into the redhead's mouth.

Her hands trembled heavily and her breath was coming in ragged gasps as she pulled Chloe up and kissed her with the last strength she could effort.

"I love you too Chloe Beale."

With the tears flowing down her face, Beca cradles her hands on the redhead's cheeks using her thumbs to wipe away the fallen tears.

"Shhhh, its ok Chlo. I'm here. You're here." Beca pressed her forehead against the older girl's. "We've got tonight. Just us." Leaning forward she pressed sweet, loving kisses to her lips.

Chloe's never felt such emotional and physical arousal like this before. She swears she died because she's in Heaven right now. She finally admitted her feelings to Beca and the brunette says she loves her too. There's no way the redhead's going to ruin the moment with thoughts of what happens after.

Suddenly, Beca swept Chloe off her feet and carried her to the bed and laid her gently across the soft green sheets. She climbed on top of the redhead pressing their chests together, kissing her with passion deeper than her very soul's existence.

Chloe's soft moans were captured in Beca's mouth. She slid her hands down the older girl's sides stopping at the hem of her shirt, lifting it over her head and tossing across the room. The tiny woman stared in awe of the beauty before her wearing a red lacy bra, washboard abs and toned stomach. A smile rose across Chloe's face feeling the admiration of Beca's viewing.

"Chloe, you are so beautiful." She said her eyes glazed with desire for her. Reaching up, Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's neck pulling her in for a kiss, hands roaming her body. Pleasurable moans escaping from Chloe sounds like music to Beca's ears.

Chloe watched the brunette's hands cupping her breasts through the thin lacy material. She snaked her hands to unhook her bra to expose her beautiful perky breasts and taut nipples. Leaning down she popped a nipple in her mouth swirling her tongue around the hardened nub creating amazing pleasurable sounds from Chloe. It was intoxicating to her.

"Chlo, your scent is like a drug to me. I need to taste every ounce of you."

Beca kissed and bit patches of skin sliding down Chloe's body. She removed her pants and panties in one swift motion. Beca spread her legs apart and admired the sight before her as she placed her palm on the redhead's sex. Chloe hissed at the sudden contact bucking her hips upward to gain friction.

Beca placed her hands on Chloe's hips and held her in place to keep her from moving. She sucked her inner thigh earning her a long throaty moan. Marking her territory. Running her tongue, soothing her skin.

"Beca…please" She said whimpering.

Her face directly over the older girl's core, she looks at the redhead and extended her tongue taking a languid lick up her wet folds humming at the taste. She attached her mouth to Chloe's clit sucking hard causing jolts of pleasure to run throughout her body.

"Shiiiiit Beca." Chloe moaned.

Encouraged by her moans, Beca brought her tongue back through the other Bella's wet folds, each lick drawing more and more throaty moans.

"Fuuuuuck."

"Mhmm, that's next." Beca smirked, before she plunged two fingers into Chloe's hot, wet core.

"Becaaaaahhhhh!" Chloe screamed with great pleasure surging through her body as Beca pumped her fingers in and out. With Chloe writhing under the brunette's ministrations, Beca reattached her mouth to the redhead's clit flicking and biting at it.

Beca could feel Chloe's walls begin to clench around her fingers. Without slowing down, she covered the redhead's clit and sucked harder. Above the tiny Bella, Chloe let out a stream of curses, entangling her hands in the brunette's brown locks, pulling and tugging, pushing Beca even closer.

"Fuck, right there Beca, YES!" Chloe panted.

With flicking Chloe's clit with her tongue, Beca felt Chloe's inner walls clench around her fingers. Adding another finger, Beca thrusted harder and faster into Chloe.

"So…so close Beca."

Beca was now relentless with her thrusts, determined to send Chloe over the edge.

"Come for me Chlo." Beca demanded.

And with that, Chloe came undone, shuttered above Beca, screaming her name in euphoric pleasure. She flopped down motionless on the bed other than her chest heaving. Beca crawled up Chloe's body and placed her head in the girl's chest.

"Holy shit" was Chloe's breathless response. "That was amazing."

Chloe wrapped her arms around the young girl, content with what just transpired between them. A confession of love and a lust filled evening.

Beca looked in Chloe's eyes for answers of what happens now. Without any words the redhead leant in and kissed Beca passionately, expressing everything she had in that kiss.

"Round two?" Chloe questioned. Beca nodded. Only this time will be slow and full of the love they have for each other. One night. For now. For when tomorrow comes, there will be questions and answers to be dealt with.

A/N 2: Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed that. Anyone that is following A Change and Discovery, I will be continuing the story so be on the look out.


End file.
